Como una tormenta
by NaruHina The Last
Summary: Basada en la novela de Olivia Ardey el amor es mas complicado de lo que uno creen para hinata estar obligada a casarse con otro y al encontrar a su amor verdadero como hara para ser feliz..


**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Como una tormenta_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Capitulo_ _único_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Hinata apretó los labios con rabia y escapó al galope por el sendero flanqueado de cipreses. Imaginaba que su padre, enfrascado en su entrenamiento con la espada, no repararía en su ausencia. Aunque le tenía sin cuidado; ya estaba acostumbrada a sus arranques de cólera.

—Sufre, padre —masculló furiosa—. Tanto como me haces sufrir a mí.

Al pie de la colina, aminoró la marcha con un suave tirón de riendas y volvió el rostro hacia el castillo. Tenía la dolorosa sospecha de que nadie había reparado en su huída. Tal vez mako, su aya. Imaginó su preocupación, sabía que a su regreso la recibiría con una de sus acostumbradas reprimendas por lo que consideraba travesurasde una chiquilla díscola.

Pero ya no era una niña. Durante los ocho años que su padre la había mantenido relegada en konoha, se había convertido en una mujer adulta; más que eso, a sus diecinueve años se acercaba a la peligrosa edad en que una dama de la nobleza pierde la esperanza de contraer nupcias en condiciones. Mejor así. Para nada necesitaba a un hombre, esos seres crueles y dominantes de los que una mujer no podía esperar otra cosa que sufrimiento y desengaños. Por ese motivo acababa de discutir con su padre, como siempre.

Golpeó los flancos de la yegua y al llegar a los llanos contempló con orgullo las posesiones de los hyuga. Algún día serían suyas. Era tiempo de cosecha y la tierra ardía con el bullicioso trasiego de yuntas de bueyes acarreando cargas de paja y mujeres con cestas al brazo. Los labradores, en cuadrillas, se afanaban con la espalda inclinada sobre las espigas a golpe de hoz. Hinata alzó la vista al cielo y se dejó acariciar por la brisa dispuesta a disfrutar de su escasa ración de libertad.

El trote de unos cascos a lo lejos la hizo bajar de la nube y con el estómago encogido viró la cabeza. Respiró tranquila al comprobar que se acercaba un único jinete. De haber sido descubierta, su padre habría enviado en su busca al menos a media docena de sus hombres de armas para devolverla escoltada a la fortaleza. Siguió al trote por el sendero durante un breve trecho y, con precaución, se hizo a un lado para dejar paso. Pero cuando el jinete cruzó su caballo ante ella, se vio obligada a frenar en seco.

Él sonrió con indolencia al ver que hinata lo asaeteaba con una mirada furiosa. Lejos de mostrarse turbada, mantuvo la cabeza bien alta mientras aquél desconocido deslizaba la mirada sobre ella. Con descarada lentitud realizó la recorrió desde el cabello hasta los pies, como si pretendiera memorizarla sin perder detalle. Nolo habría admitido jamás, pero saberse observada con tanto interés la hizo sentirse muy halagada.

—Bonita yegua —dijo él por fin mirándola a los ojos.

Ella abrió la boca para replicar, pero la sorpresa la hizo enmudecer. Se quedó mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos y, cuando lo vio reír entre dientes, se le fueron entornando hasta convertirse en dos fisuras de color verde. Él acercó su caballo, la acarició con el dedo índice bajo la barbilla y de golpe se la alzó para cerrarle la boca.

Aquello acabó por sacarla de quicio. Lo apartó de un manotazo; el jinete alzó la mano e inclinó la cabeza en señal de rendición.

—Una mujer no debe andar sola por los caminos. ¿No te han advertido que puede ser peligroso?

—No necesito escolta para recorrer las tierras de mi padre —respondió con una mirada altanera—. Si alguien quiere ponerme un solo dedo encima sería hombre muerto.

—Acabo de hacerlo y sigo vivo —aseguró divertido.

—De momento.

Su sonrisa burlona consiguió enfurecerla. Intentó escapar y antes de darse cuenta una mano enorme le arrebató riendas obligándola a parar de nuevo. Forcejeó con él, pero sus brazos parecían de granito. Agarrada a sus muñecas alzó el rostro jadeando; pero se quedó muy quieta, como poseída como por un extraño encantamiento. Jamáshabía visto en un hombre de cabellos rubios unos ojos tan claros.

—Hagamos un trato —dijo él rompiendo la magia—. Si me lo permitís, sería un honor escoltaros de regreso.

—No pienso volver ahora —replicó mirándolo de reojo; él alzó las cejas al verla tan decidida—. Me dirijo a una aldea de la arena; hoy es día de pueblo, cercano a la fortaleza, pertenecía como otros muchos del feudo, a los hyuga.

—¿Sueles salir de compras sin dama de compañía ni hombres a caballo? No es buena idea.

Hinata reflexionó; llevada por un arrebato había cometido una imprudencia. En eso tenía razón. No, no lo era.

—¿No te esperan? —preguntó curiosa; él negó con la cabeza—. En ese caso, no tengo inconveniente en que continuéis a mi lado durante el resto del camino.

Y alzando la barbilla con arrogancia puso la yegua al paso; él giró grupa y durante un trecho cabalgó a su lado en silencio. Hinata lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo de tanto en tanto. Era un hombre muy apuesto, y por las ropas no parecía campesino ni siervo. Qué idea tan tonta. Estaba claro que era hombre de armas, de lo contrario no montaría un destrier de guerra. Además, en la refriega pudo comprobar que lucía una venda en su antebrazo; eso confirmó sus sospechas.

—¿No te echará de menos tu señor? —preguntó mirándolo breve mente.

—No creo.

Vaya, era hombre de pocas palabras. La parquedad de la respuesta no hizo sino acrecentar su curiosidad.

—Por el acento se nota que eres extranjero —dejó caer.

—De aquí y de allá —ella giró el rostro curiosa, pero él continuó con la vista al frente—. Durante años he recorrido la península batalla tras batalla; debo haber adoptado sin darme cuenta el habla de esos lugares.

—¿Hablas muchas lenguas? —preguntó; estaba en lo cierto: se trataba de un soldado.

—Todas y ninguna —concluyó—. Y tu, ¿vas a contarme el motivo de tu huída?

—¿Quien dice que huyo? Estoy en mis tierras —él ladeo la cabeza y ella se sonrojó al verse descubierta—. De mi padre —confesó de mala gana—; es un hombre despiadado y cruel. Me odia. Aprovecha cualquier ocasión para mortificarme; mi único deseo es permanecer tan lejos como pueda de él. Por cierto, ni siquiera sé quién sois.

—¿Cómo debo llamarte?

—Llámame naruto —ella lo miró con extrañeza; lo usual en aquellas tierras era llamarse naruto. Sonaba a nombre de tierras lejanas—. Sólo otra mujer me llama así; una hermosa mujer de cabello rojizo y con ojos muy extraños.

—No imaginaba que eres un hombre casado.

—Y no lo soy.

Se quedó perpleja; ¿cómo tenía la desfachatez de hablarle de sus conquistas?

—¿Y tu? —preguntó naruto sin mirarla.

—¿Quién necesita un marido? —espetó con los dientes apretados.

—Yo no, desde luego —dijo encogiéndose de hombros; hinata giró el rostro para disimular la risa—. Te recuerdo que aún no me has dicho tu nombre.

—hinata —dijo mirándolo sin pestañear.

—Pues debemos darnos prisa, hinata —aseguró—. Si continuamos a este ritmo te perderás el mercado.

—Puedo continuar sola, conozco bien el camino. No es necesario que hagas enfadar a esa mujer —añadió en tono sibilino.

Naruto acercó mucho la montura a la suya, se inclinó sobre hinata y la besó en la boca.

—La mujer es mi madre —anunció con una sonrisa lenta.

Aturdida por su atrevimiento, hinata se quedó contemplándolo con la boca abierta mientras él se alejaba al galope. Cuando fue capaz de reaccionar, azuzó a la yegua y salió tras él. Sin saber porqué, más que el beso, sus últimas palabras le acababan de alegrar la tarde.

* * *

En cuanto llegaron al pueblo, se vieron inmersos en el ambiente bullicioso de los días feriados. Desmontaron y ataron los caballos frente a una hospedería; naruto entregó unas monedas al mozo de cuadras y ofreció la mano a hinata.

—Aquí no nos conocen —alegó al verla reticente—, y con esas ropas dudo que nadie sospeche que eres una dama.

Hinata se estiró el vestido, con las prisas había salido del castillo con un atuendo de diario. Mejor así; de incógnito se sentía mucho más tranquila. Una noble soltera con la única compañía de un hombre de armas habría levantado sospechas.

Tampoco él lucía ropas lujosas, tan solo un jubón de lino ceñido por un cinto de cuero sobre las calzas y las botas. Pero al recordar sus palabras, se puso frente a él con los brazos en o vestida con modestia, no dejaba de ser una signora y él un simple soldado.

A naruto no le costó adivinar su pensamiento.

—No esperarás que te trate de tu ahora que ya te he besado.

—No creas que un beso te da ningún derecho sobre mí —él rió por lo bajo; se fingía muy digna pero sin darse cuenta le estaba tuteando—. No eres el primero.

Él la obligó a frenar en seco.

—¿Ah no? —preguntó con una mirada peligrosa.

—No —confirmó sin mirarlo tirando de su mano—. Como mi padre no me soporta a su lado, me mandó confinar durante ocho años en una abadía con la excusa de que debía recibir la formación propia de una dama de mi condición —lo miró de reojo—. Pero, a pesar de mi encierro, sé lo que es el mundo.

Naruto decidió no ahondar en ello y durante un buen rato la acompañó de la mano en su periplo por los tenderetes. Hinata se entusiasmaba con cada nuevo descubrimiento. Disfrutó del acre olor de las tinajas de salmuera y los pescados en salazón, del delicioso aroma a hierbas silvestres que despedían las artesas rebosantes de olivas en aliño. En algunos puestos se amontonaban hogazas de centeno y trigo candeal.

Lo que más despertó su curiosidad fueron los aromáticos sacos de especias de mil colores traídas de oriente.

—¿Cuál es tu preferida? —preguntó.

—La canela —ella alzó el rostro con curiosidad—. Tiene el color de tu forma de ser tan dulce y calida.

—Aún no has dicho nada de mis ojos —susurró notando como se le aceleraba el corazón.

—Tus ojos son…. —fingió un semblante pensativo— como las perlas mas finas del mundo.

Ella le dio un codazo y él la atrajo para besarla en el pelo. Hinata sabía muy bien que su comportamiento era inadecuado, no debía permitirle de ningún modo tomarse esas libertades. Pero aquél soldado, con sus bromas y su ternura la hacía sentir dichosa y apreciada.

Cuando llegaron a la zona donde los aldeanos ponían a la venta sus hortalizas, quesos y frutas de estación, se inquietó.

—Por aquí no —rogó en voz baja.

Naruto comprendió al instante y la alejó de allí; al no tratarse de buhoneros ambulantes cabía la posibilidad de que alguien la reconociera. Por el camino tuvieron que esquivar a una zíngara empeñada en vaticinar su futuro, a un par de frailes mendicantes, incluso a un grupo de saltimbanquis con los que casi se dan de bruces en plena acrobacia.

Se detuvieron frente a una especie de tahona y naruto pidió una jarra de cerveza. Ella rehusó, pero sucumbió a la tentación de probar una hojuela bañada en miel y agua de azahar. Él la llevó a un rincón apartado; dio un trago a su jarra y le ofreció a ella. Hinata la sostuvo colocando su mano sobre la de naruto. Bebió sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos y aquél trago en una jarra compartida se convirtió en un acto cargado de intimidad. Retiró los labios con lentitud y sin darle más importancia se centró en devorar el dulce. Él se dedicó a contemplarla en silencio.

—¿No te apetece probar? —preguntó ella alzando la hojuela.

Naruto le bajó el brazo con suavidad, se inclinó sobre su boca y con la lengua saboreó sus labios pegajosos.

—Exquisita —susurró sin dejar de mirarla.

Hinata bajó la vista con la respiración agitada y él le tomó la barbilla para alzarle el rostro.

—¿Creí que eras una experta en besos? —ella disimuló una sonrisa vergonzosa—. Aunque no entiendo cómo, si has estado tantos años entre monjas.

—Fue antes de eso —aseguró alzando la barbilla con arrogancia—. Yo era muy joven, pero él era mayor que yo. Y no me dio uno ni dos, fueron muchos besos.

—¿Cuantos años tenía el afortunado? —preguntó con una mirada centelleante.

—Siete.

Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por permanecer impávido; lo último que deseaba era herirla burlándose de su inocencia. Pero cuando ella comenzó a reír con malicia, la atrajo hacia él y estalló en carcajadas. Aquella brujilla de ojos verdes le estaba tomando el pelo.

Ella alzó el rostro para mirarlo de frente; Naruto le dibujó la línea del mentón con un dedo y la estrechó entre sus brazos para descubrirle por primera vez en qué consistía el arte de besar. Durante largo rato permanecieron abrazados disfrutando del sabor del otro, del placer de ser devorado y devorar.

* * *

Fue él quien tomó la decisión de retirarse; Hinata reclinó la frente sobre sus labios con los ojos cerrados.

—Aquél enamorado precoz no te besaba así —murmuró

Ella, aún temblorosa, negó en silencio. Por fin abrió los ojos, miró al cielo y, tal como imaginaba, se vio embargada por un enorme pesar.

—Hora de regresar al castillo —anunció muy seria—. Debo estar de vuelta antes de la puesta de sol.

Naruto aceptó su decisión y de la mano, la llevó hasta la hostería. La ayudó a montar y cuando tenía el pie en el estribo, hinata decidió por los dos.

—Es mejor que nos despidamos aquí, regresaré sola.

—De ninguna manera —advirtió tajante acomodándose a lomos de su caballo—; y más vale que te hagas a la idea porque pienso escoltarte de regreso.

Hinata emprendió la marcha y durante el camino ninguno de los dos se atrevió a pronunciar palabra. Casi a mitad del trayecto, hinata tiró de las riendas y cruzó la yegua en mitad del sendero.

—Ya se divisa el castillo, es hora de despedirnos —anunció con pesar—. Si te vieran los hombres de mi padre, acabarían contigo.

Naruto la agarró por la nuca para apoderarse de su boca con deseo contenido; ella le respondió con idéntica entrega aferrada a su cuello. Pero cuando él la soltó, hinata se enderezó en la silla con actitud sensata.

—Se acabó el juego. Prométeme que no volverás a hacer esto.

—No hago promesas que no estoy dispuesto a cumplir —advirtió.

—Naruto, mis besos pertenecen a otro hombre —anunció con un hilo de voz.

—Dime quién es y lo mataré —exigió con un brillo intenso en la mirada.

—No, no lo harás —Hinata cabeceó con infinita tristeza—, porque voy a casarme con él.

Sus palabras parecieron retumbar en el aire como el cielo que anuncia tormenta.

—No pareces muy dichosa —comentó con frialdad.

—He tratado de oponerme —añadió encogiéndose de hombros—. Mi padre concertó ese matrimonio cuando yo tenía once años; pero ya he cumplido diecinueve y mi futuro esposo no desea esperar más. Ese es el motivo por el que hemos discutido mi padre y yo, aunque por mucho que proteste no me queda otra alternativa que doblegarme y aceptar su decisión.

* * *

Durante unos segundos la estudió con el rostro impasible y por fin le tomó la mano.

—Entiendo, es una cuestión de fidelidad y honor ¿no es así?

Hinata asintió con dignidad; él se acercó su mano a los labios y, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, uno tras otro le besó los nudillos.

—Me alegro de haberte conocido, naruto —trató de esbozar una sonrisa—. No lo creerás, pero me has regalado el día más feliz de mi vida. Hasta siempre, porque no creo que volvamos a vernos.

Él tiró de las riendas obligando al caballo a girar grupa.

—No estés tan segura —fue lo último que dijo antes de alejarse al galope.

Casi a las puertas del castillo hinata aguzó la vista para comprobar que la ventana de ojiva de la Torre permanecía vacía; como de costumbre, nadie la esperaba. Tras franquear la fortaleza, se dirigió a las caballerizas y una vez allí dejó la yegua en manos de un mozo de cuadras. Aún se hallaba recolocándose los pliegues del vestido, cuando observó con fastidio que mako la esperaba con los brazos en jarras, a los pies de la escalera adosada al muro de la torre. Avanzó hacia ella con fingida calma, pero de reojo pudo constatar que su aya golpeteaba el suelo con la punta del pie derecho, como solía hacer cuando estaba muy enfadada.

—¿Dónde te habías metido, insensata? —le espeto sin darle tiempo ni a llegar a su altura.

Hinata ahogó un suspiro de satisfacción, porque el reproche le llenó el corazón de ternura. Mako era la única persona que la trataba con tanta familiaridad como lo haría una madre, no en vano se había encargado de su crianza. Había más cariño en cualquiera de las regañinas del aya que en miles de palabras amables dichas por otros; porque aún con su tono inflexible, reflejaban una preocupación sincera.

Hinata como toda respuesta se acercó a ella y la besó en la mejilla, pero mako no se dejó amilanar por sus arrumacos.

—Mi señor ha preguntado ya dos veces por ti —le reprochó bajando la voz.; ella se encogió de hombros—. Ve a mostrarle tus respetos, lo encontrarás en la tapia norte.

* * *

Sorteando a los hombres de armas y palafreneros que ocupaban el patio, fue en busca de su padre. La llamada tapia, en realidad era un recio muro de sillar formado por el ángulo de dos de los cuerpos que conformaban la edificación. Esa zona, por recaer a la umbría, era la preferida para el juego de pelota en los días calurosos, como aquél miércoles de finales de julio.

Mucho antes de llegar, pudo distinguir las voces y jadeos con que acompañaban los jugadores cada brazada. Hinata no tenía intención de interrumpir la partida, por ello permaneció observando a cierta distancia. Hanabi, el maestra de armas, dejó escapar la pelota al reparar en su presencia. El juego se detuvo y su padre, giró contrariado por la interrupción. Al comprobar que se trataba de hinata, la expresión de su rostro se tornó severa y con paso firme se plantó frente a ella.

—No quiero oír una sola palabra, así que ahórrate los embustes que tenías preparados —hinata en silencio, apretó los puños hasta clavarse las uñas—. Tu lugar está aquí y eso es algo que pareces no entender; he invertido una fortuna en años de educación que no han servido de nada. Desde el día que llegaste no has hecho más que darme problemas con tu actitud díscola y caprichosa.

—¿No vas a preguntar…?

—¡Silencio! —bramó con una mirada encendida—. Te niegas a asumir el papel que te corresponde como señora del castillo e incumples tus deberes como administradora de la casa. Me avergüenza pensar que tu conducta llegue a oídos de tu futuro esposo.

Hinata, lejos de amedrentarse, desafió a su padre con una mirada altiva y sintió una secreta satisfacción al comprobar que con ello aumentaba su cólera.

—Llévala arriba —ordenó con una seña.

Un par de hombres se acercaron a ella, pero hinata los frenó con la mano.

—No es necesario que me lleven a rastras como a una presa —masculló mirando a su padre con odio.

Hiashi dio un paso adelante con actitud fiera y los hombres al instante la sujetaron por los brazos. Eleonora bregó inútilmente; sólo la soltaron cuando su señor lo indicó con la mirada, pero permanecieron a su lado como dos guardianes.

—Aguardarás la llegada de tu futuro esposo confinada en tus aposentos. Y ahora, fuera de mi vista —concluyó dándole la espalda.

—No me perdonas que siga viva ¿verdad? —gritó con rabia; su padre tensó la espalda frenando en seco—. Siempre habéis lamentado que no pereciera ahogada en su

lugar, por eso me odias.

Él giró lentamente y a hinata se le erizó el vello al ver tanta tristeza en sus ojos; pero continuó con sus palabras crueles, sabiendo que le hacían daño.

—La muerte nos rodea, padre —continuó—. Seguira en el campo de batalla y desalmado con vuestra propia sangre. Tal vez la muerte de mi madre y mi hermano es el castigo que mereces.

—¡Cayate! —masculló—. No te atrevas a nombrarlos.

Con un ademán dio orden a los dos soldados y estos tomaron a hinata por ambos brazos, ella se zafó de ambos mientras le sostenía la mirada y, dándole la espalda, se encaminó hacia el castillo con dignidad.

Una vez en sus aposentos, no permitió que la asistieran ni su aya y ni las doncellas. Se lanzó de bruces sobre la cama y lloró durante horas. Y se preguntó, como tantas veces, por qué aquella condenada mañana no perdió la vida junto a su madre y su hermano.

Al amanecer, mako entró en la estancia y, tras dejar la bandeja sobre el arcón, se sentó al borde del lecho.

—Hinata —la llamó en voz baja, zarandeándola con cariño.

Ella se enderezó frotándose los ojos, mientras mako colocaba el desayuno ante ella.

—Es hora de que comas algo —convino en tono que no admitía discusión—. No puedo permitir que pierdas peso justo ahora.

Hinata mordisqueó un pedazo de pan especiado y queso con tan pocas ganas que mako frunció el ceño.

—¿Pretendes que namikaze uzumaki se disguste al comprobar que su futura esposa tiene menos carne que una avutarda? —dijo colocándole la melena oscura detrás de los hombros.

—Si supiera que esa es la manera de hacerlo desistir, te juro que dejaría ahora mismo de comer hasta el día en que ponga los pies por aquí.

Mako la miró de reojo satisfecha, dado que conocía lo suficiente a hinata para saber que sus amenazas no eran más que palabras al viento. Era una joven con buen apetito y magnífica salud; quizá no ceñía a los cánones a la moda que alababan la palidez y las formas delicadas. Puede que demasiado alta, pero con sus curvas y cintura estrecha se ajustaba a la perfección a los gustos masculinos.

—No sabes lo que dices —reprochó mako con los brazos en jarras—. Tu padre convino esa unión con muy buen criterio.

—Su criterio —puntualizó hinata entornando los ojos—. ¿Qué hay de mi opinión? ¿Mis sentimientos no cuentan para nada? No conozco a ese tal uzumaki, quién sabe cuantas humillaciones habré de esperar de él el resto de mi vida.

—Eres injusta al juzgarle sin conocerle —advirtió el aya cabeceando ante su terquedad.

—¿Injusta? —giró el rostro furiosa—. Mi padre me odia y no hace ningún esfuerzo en ocultarlo. ¿Por qué si no eligió para mí al hijo de un armador y no a un noble? Para él no soy más que una mercancía más con la que comerciar.

—Sus razones tendrá —zanjó con tono severo—. Le debes obediencia y lealtad.

Hinata bajó la vista, demasiado bien lo sabía.

—A partir de ahora ve haciéndote a la idea —continuó mako con su reprimenda—. Tu deber será honrar a tu esposo, mostrarle respeto y administrar su casa. Y darle hijos, no lo olvides; un hombre sin hijos es tan triste como tierra baldía.

Recalcó sus últimas palabras mirándola a los ojos, pero bajó la vista al adivinar que con ello había hurgado en una herida no cicatrizada. No pretendía hacer daño a hinata, la quería como a una hija; y estaba segura que su comentario la había lastimado.

En cuanto mako retiró la bandeja, hinata se puso en pie y se acercó a la ventana. Alzó el lienzo y se deleitó con la soberbia contemplación de las tierras que quedaban al sur del feudo. Los viñedos se extendían por las lomas como un manto infinito; unas viñas de las que se obtenía el preciado templo hyuga que exportaba por tierra y mar. Y a lo lejos, como esperaba, distinguió a su padre.

Cabizbajo, se dirigía a lomos de un palafrén hacia el convento que formaba parte del feudo. E imaginó que durante las siguientes horas se sentaría en la soledad de la capilla para contemplar en silencio los dos sepulcros.

Dejó caer el lienzo con tristeza; su padre la detestaba. Prefería la compañía de dos difuntos antes que la de su propia hija. Pero era ella la que estaba viva, a su lado y

sola. Tanto como él. Cerró los ojos en un intento por contener las lágrimas, porque estaba segura de que su padre no albergaba ni una pizca de amor hacia ella. Era un hombre sin corazón. Lo perdió trece años atrás y desde entonces yacía sepultado junto a su amada esposa y el hijo que jamás vería convertido en un hombre.

—Conseguirás volverme loca —murmuró mako.

Su aya continuó cepillándole el cabello sin dejar de rezongar. hinata le acarició los dedos sujetándolos contra su propia mejilla, pero ella la retiró y la obligó con ambas manos a enderezar la cabeza.

—Basta —advirtió frunciendo la boca; pese al enfado, se esmeraba en sujetarle la melena con una fíbula de plata—. No creas que vas a convencerme con tus zalamerías.

Hinata miró de reojo a la doncella que le ajustaba el vestido a la espalda. Se enderezó para facilitarle la labor y cuando la muchacha hubo anudado los cordones la hizo salir de la estancia. No dudaba de su discreción, pero algunos asuntos sólo se los confiaba a su aya.

—No le dirás nada a mi padre ¿verdad?.

Mako la miró de soslayo con cara de enojo y hinata le estampó un beso en la mejilla. Su silencio equivalía a un sí. La mujer protestó dando unos manotazos al aire y la obligó a girar en redondo para comprobar el resultado. La joven se alzó las faldas emulando un par de pasos de baile y mako suspiró complacida. Desaprobaba las diabluras de su pequeña, pero ya que no podía evitarlas, se encargaba de que al menos se mostrase en público con la apariencia de una señora. Eso sí, sin excederse. Tampoco pretendía que llamase demasiado la atención por su aspecto; su principal preocupación era que atrajese miradas masculinas, aunque una joven tan bella era imposible que pasara desapercibida.

Juntas corrieron escaleras abajo y, tras mirar a un lado y a otro, mako indicó con un gesto que había vía libre. Hinata se despidió con un beso al aire y se alejó a paso veloz camino de las caballerizas. mako rogó que aquellas aventuras no acabaran en un disgusto. Por suerte, Guido di Salvani llegaría al castillo en un mes. Una vez desposada, acabarían las escapadas, las riñas, los secretos y todas sus preocupaciones.

* * *

A la grupa de su yegua preferida, Hinata descendió la loma al galope, pero una vez en el llano, tiró de las riendas para continuar al trote hasta la entrada del pueblo. Su intención era conocer la vida fuera de los muros del castillo, ya estaba harta de pasar días y días entre siervos y hombres de armas. Con suerte, tal vez se topase con buhoneros o juglares. Tenía que aprovechar cada minuto antes de la llegada de su futuro esposo.

Sospechaba que una vez celebrados los esponsales su vida iba a convertirse en un encierro eterno. A menos de media legua del pueblo, el camino empezó a poblarse de caballerías, carros tirados por bueyes y gentes a pie que se dirigían hacia Siena. A hinata le extrañó tanta algarabía; los caminantes apretaban el paso entre voces y risas, deseosos por presenciar el Palio.

No podía creerlo, era día de carrera y ella ni sin enterarse. No era de extrañar, en el castillo se vivía de espaldas a cualquier tipo de diversión; salvo cuando era imprescindible agasajar a los huéspedes. El Palio. ¿Por qué no? Jamás había presenciado aquellas carreras tan afamadas y se moría de ganas. Tomó una decisión. icharu distaba al menos quince leguas; tardaría más de lo previsto, pero por disfrutar del espectáculo merecía la pena el castigo que la esperaba a su regreso.

Azuzó a la yegua con energía y cabalgó al galope con tanto entusiasmo que no llegó a reparar en los dos jinetes que la escoltaban a cierta distancia desde que su partida de la en icharu, no le costó encontrar una cuadra. Sacó unas monedas de su faltriquera y tras entregárselas a un caballerizo, dejó a la yegua a su cuidado. Eran tantas las caballerías que a duras penas podían acomodarlas frente a los pesebres, muchas de ellas se removían inquietas en el exterior, mientras los mozos las abrevaban por turnos.

Hinata partió calle arriba mezclada entre la multitud que se afanaba por conseguir un buen puesto para presenciar la carrera. A mitad del camino se detuvo bajo el toldo de un orfebre, era más de mediodía y el sol caía a plomo. Mientras contemplaba la destreza con que el artesano engarzaba amatistas en un prendedor, se retiró la melena a un lado para recibir el frescor de la brisa.

Pero lo que sintió fue el cálido contacto de unos labios que se detuvieron en la suave piel de su nuca. Aquél beso por sorpresa le provocó un escalofrío que la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies y a la vez la aterrorizó. Jamás se había sentido tan indefensa. Giró la cabeza asustada, pero el corazón le dio un vuelco al descubrir tras ella a naruto.

Durante unos segundos estudió fascinada aquellos ojos tan claros, hasta que él consiguió enfurecerla con una sonrisa arrogante.

—¿De nuevo has conseguido escapar, diablillo? —preguntó ensortijando en el dedo un mechón de su melena.

—¿Diablillo? Tú sí eres el mismo diablo —le espetó con ojos entornados—. Me diste tu palabra de que se acabó el juego de los besos.

—No te la di.

Su semblante jocoso acabó con la paciencia de hinata. Le dio la espalda y se alejó a paso rápido con la espalda muy erguida. El se echó a reír y la alcanzó en dos zancadas. Continuaron calle adelante uno junto al otro. Hinata fingió ignorar la presencia de naruto, aunque le lanzaba alguna que otra mirada furtiva.

—No me sigas —él la miró alzando una ceja y continuó a su lado sin hacerle ningún caso—. Eres un hombre peligroso, naruto. No creo que me convenga tu compañía.

Él la agarró por un brazo y obligó a detenerse.

—¿Qué hombre no es peligroso? —preguntó con una mirada de advertencia—. Da gracias por haberte topado conmigo. Otro no se habría conformado con una caricia inocente: habría exigido más. Ya te advertí del peligro que corres sin escolta.

Ella bajó la vista, no le hacía ninguna gracia reconocerlo, pero tenía toda la razón.

—En ese caso —reconoció alzando el rostro con timidez—, me temo que de nuevo estoy en deuda contigo.

—Un beso y consideraré saldada la deuda.

—¡Eso no! Ya te advertí…

Hinata tuvo que cerrar los ojos al recordar lo cerca que estaba de convertirse en una mujer casada. Y además con un desconocido al que detestaba. Naruto pareció adivinar sus pensamientos y le acarició la mejilla con ternura.

—No hay nada de malo en ello —dijo bajando la voz; Hinata suspiró con tristeza nada convencida—. Hagamos una cosa, durante unas horas te convertirás en otra persona. Una dama libre, sin compromisos ni ataduras —ella, preocupada, bajó la vista; él insistió guiñándole un ojo—. Que los dados decidan.

Con aquél juego consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa; ella accedió con un elegante movimiento de cabeza y naruto sacó un par de dados de la bolsa que llevaba al cinto. Se los tendió y extendió la mano para que ella los dejara caer en su palma.

—Cuatro —sentenció él—, es mi turno.

Lanzó los dados: un tres.

—Tres, segunda tirada —los lanzó sin darle tiempo a reaccionar—. Seis más los tres de antes, nueve. La victoria es mía.

La atrajo por la cintura y la besó en los labios con una delicadeza exquisita. Cuando se separó de ella, Hinata aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados; Naruto no quiso resistirse a la tentación y la besó de nuevo. Esta vez ella se aferró a su cintura como si temiera que fuera a escapar, pero él la obligó a separarse tomándola por los hombros. Hinata abrió los ojos contrariada, aunque muy a su pesar hubo de reconocer para sí que él mostraba más sensatez que ella al guardar las distancias.

Al llegar al primer cruce, un montón de gente se arremolinaba alrededor de un par de juglares. Naruto hizo una reverencia teatral y le alzó la mano.

—Aquí no podemos bailar —protestó azorada.

—¿Por qué no? Todos lo hacen.

Improvisaron unos cuantos pasos de baile muy elegantes, nada parecidos a los de las parejas que giraban a su alrededor. Hinata se echó a reír y él, al verla tan feliz se contagió de su risa. Sin soltarle la mano, tiró de ella con energía.

—Vamos, el Palio no tardará en comenzar.

Con la cabeza señaló la comitiva que ya se veía calle arriba. Hombres a caballo y vecinos acompañaban con gritos de júbilo al jinete. Para un sienés, su barrio era su propia patria; por ello si su caballo se alzaba con el palio de ganador, lo consideraban su propia victoria. El animal vestía una montura larga con los colores de su contrada, pero iba montado a pelo, tal como establecían las normas de la carrera.

Con cuidado de no perderla de vista, Naruto entrelazó los dedos con los de ella y la guió entre la multitud. Desechó la idea de acomodarse y optó por llevar a hinata hasta en el centro de la plaza, en medio de la empalizada que habían colocado para evitar que el público irrumpiese en el camino por el que discurriría la carrera. Mezclados entre la muchedumbre sería difícil que alguien la reconociera.

Pronto sonaron las fanfarrias, los estandartes de las contradas se alzaron ante el palco de los miembros del Consejo de la Ciudad. Al llegar a los establos, los caballos se colocaron en el orden que les había sido asignado por sorteo.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó hinata sin perder detalle—; es todo tan…emocionante.

Naruto emitió una risa grave que a ella le aceleró la respiración. Sus ojos azules la estudiaron durante largo rato mientras enredaba los dedos en su pelo.

—Tanto tiempo encerrada —dijo en voz baja—. Todo es nuevo para ti ¿verdad?

Ella sonrió avergonzada y de nuevo volvió la vista a los caballos que pifiaban cada vez más inquietos.

—El jinete ganador debe sentirse como un verdadero héroe —aseguró fascinada.

—Supongo —se encogió de hombros—; pero no es él el ganador —Hinata lo miró sorprendida; él le dio un golpecito en la punta de la nariz—. Se concede el palio al caballo que llegue primero, con o sin hombre a lomos. El único requisito es que conserve el la frente la escarapela con los colores de su contrada.

—Entonces ¿es el caballo el que se lleva los honores y la gloria?

—Por supuesto, esta es una carrera de caballos, no de hombres.

El Mossiere desenganchó el canape y se inició una carrera frenética alrededor de la empalizada. La multitud gritaba el nombre de las contradas. Hinata trató de seguir la carrera poniéndose de puntillas, naruto le rodeó la cintura por detrás y ella se aferró con fuerza a sus manos.

Él, con un solo movimiento, la hizo girar entre sus brazos y la pegó a su pecho. Hinata alzó el rostro, fascinada por el brillo de deseo que descubrió en sus pupilas y

cuando bajó la cabeza buscando sus labios, sin dudarlo, fue a su encuentro. Sólo podía pensar en la caricia ardiente de su boca. Cuando naruto se retiró para mirarla, ella sonreía feliz.

—¿Cómo estabas tan seguro de que los dados iban a jugar a tu favor? —inquirió al tiempo que le acariciaba la mejilla.

El corazón se le aceleró de nuevo al ver que esbozaba una sonrisa seductora y se inclinaba sobre su oído.

—Hice trampa —susurró lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

Ella enterró los dedos en su pelo y lo atrajo con furia. De nuevo sus bocas se unieron en un beso largo, profundo; una envolvente intimidad de entrega y posesión. Y pese a los gritos de una muchedumbre enloquecida, en icharu sólo estaban ellos dos.

Porque, entre sus brazos, para hinata todo desapareció. Sólo existía naruto, nada más que él.

Más tarde, naruto insistió en acompañarla hasta el castillo. Ella aceptó de buen grado, incluso cuando él optó por atajar atravesando el bosque. Nada hacía presagiar a esas horas la tormenta que se avecinaba.

—Cuando la barca zozobró, mi madre trató de sujetarnos a mi hermanito y a mí. Me salvaron las faldas de mi vestido —relataba hinata mientras él cabalgaba a su lado en silencio—. Mi madre consiguió asir mis ropas y me puso a salvo en la orilla, de inmediato se lanzó al agua en busca del pequeño. Poco después, los vi desaparecer a los dos engullidos por un remolino. Mi padre no me perdona por ello, ese es todo el motivo de su odio.

Ella lo miró de reojo, naruto la escuchaba sin pronunciar palabra.

—Su crueldad no tiene límite —continuó—, desde entonces es un hombre despiadado y sin corazón.

—Es un hombre de armas —puntualizó naruto—. Ha sido entrenado para cumplir un deber, servir a su señor.

—Sí, en la guerra y en la paz —masculló con amargura—. Los Visconti aprueban encantados mi próximo matrimonio. Y si me negara, quién sabe qué serían capaces de hacer.

—Su deber consiste en proteger sus tierras a quienes las habitan —añadió naruto sin entrar en el tema—. Y por lo que he podido comprobar, aún no he visto ni un campesino famélico. En estas tierras se respira prosperidad; a mi juicio, tu padre no lo hace nada mal.

Hinata se sintió incómoda, él también era un hombre de armas y por lo visto le había molestado el comentario.

Sobre ellos estalló un trueno y unas nubes de tormenta oscurecieron el cielo.

—Dé monos prisa, hinata —decidió azuzando a su caballo—, debemos encontrar un lugar donde quedarnos. El castillo queda demasiado lejos.

—Conozco un sitio. Cerca de aquí hay una cabaña que mi padre y sus hombres utilizan cuando están de cacería.

Ella abrió paso bajo la lluvia que empezaba a arreciar. A menos de media legua hallaron la casa. No era espaciosa, pero más que suficiente para guarecerse del aguacero. Desmontaron y naruto llevó a los animales hasta el cobertizo trasero.

Hinata trató de resguardarse bajo el alero del tejado, pero cuando él regresó junto a ella, ambos estaban completamente empapados.

Bastaron un par de golpes para que la puerta cediera. En el interior olía a cerrado y estaba muy oscuro. hinata abrió los postigos de la única ventana para permitir la entrada de luz y aire fresco. Pese a la lluvia, no hacía demasiado frío; no era más que una tormenta de verano. Rebuscó en los estantes y, junto a un poco de queso muy seco y un pedazo de cecina envuelta en un paño, encontró el pedernal. Trató de encender fuego amontonando yesca seca sobre el hogar, pero tras dos intentos infructuosos, naruto se lo arrebató de las manos.

—¿No te enseñaron en la abadía este tipo de habilidades? —preguntó con una risa burlona.

—Lo cierto es que me enseñaron muy pocas cosas de utilidad —confesó admirada por la facilidad con que prendía la llama.

Naruto alimentó el fuego y cuando adquirió fuerza suficiente, echó un leño grueso que no tardó en arder.

—Quítate el vestido —ella lo miró con asombro mientras él se sacaba el jubón por la cabeza—. Date prisa —advirtió con una mirada de apremio—. ¿Te lo quitas tú o lo hago yo?

Hinata lo estudió fascinada, le acarició con los ojos el amplio tórax, su estómago fibroso, hasta bajar a las calzas anudadas bajo su ombligo. Un extraño cosquilleo la recorrió de arriba abajo. El la miraba sin pestañear con las piernas un poco abiertas y los brazos cruzados.

Hinata miró al suelo y se puso de espaldas a él para que la ayudara a desatar el vestido. Él aflojó las cintas, y con delicadeza le bajó un poco las mangas. No pudo resistirse a la tentación; bajó la cabeza y sus labios recorrieron los hombros con besos muy lentos. Ella cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza ofreciéndole el cuello; Naruto la apretó contra su cuerpo y su boca se adueñó de la dulce tentación que le ofrecía.

Hinata hubiera querido prolongar ese momento durante horas, pero él la alejó con suavidad haciéndola salir del trance. Sin atreverse a mirarlo, fue ella la que se terminó de bajar el vestido. Cubierta sólo por la liviana camisa, se descalzó los escarpines y los colocó junto al fuego.

Naruto, entre tanto, se había quitado las botas y acercado un banco al hogar. Mirándola de reojo, colocó sobre este las ropas de ambos. Hinata se frotó los brazos desnudos con la vista fija en el fuego.

—¿Tienes frío? —preguntó volviendo la cabeza hacia ella.

Hinata negó en silencio mientras trataba de retener en la memoria el rostro de naruto iluminado sólo a medias por las llamas; la luz del fuego hacía brillar su pelo negro con destellos rojizos. Hinata juró que retendría para sí esa imagen como un tesoro hasta el día de su muerte.

Pese a ser bastante alta, Naruto la tomó en brazos sin ningún esfuerzo y se acomodó con ella en su regazo en uno de los dos jergones alineados junto a la pared.

Durante un buen rato permanecieron callados. Ella con la cabeza reclinada sobre su hombro mientras él le acariciaba los brazos para hacerla entrar en calor. Tenía la piel erizada, pero no a causa del frío. El contacto con el pecho desnudo de naruto provocaba en ella sensaciones desconocidas. Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar una lágrima.

¿Por qué a ella? El destino no era más que una continua injusticia al cruzar en su camino a un hombre como naruto y después negándoselo para atarla de por vida a un desconocido ávido de riqueza.

Al acariciarle la mejilla con el pulgar, él notó la humedad y le alzó el rostro preocupado.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó besándola los párpados con ternura.

—No sé cómo voy a reunir el valor suficiente para aceptar a ese hombre —la mano de naruto que acariciaba su cintura se detuvo en seco—. Cuanto debe aborrecerme mi padre para unirme en lugar de concertar mi matrimonio con un noble. Y para colmo un veneciano; no sé por qué se creen los amos del mundo.

—¿Tal vez porque lo son? —inquirió él con un tono gélido.

Hinata desoyó el comentario. Al infierno con todos los venecianos y sus aires de grandeza. Que se quedaran en su república, no hacían ninguna falta en la Toscana.

—A esa clase de hombres que luchan a sueldo se les suele destinar como esposa alguna bastarda de un noble —continuó con desprecio—, pero no a una señora de mi condición.

—Un soldado no es un vulgar—interrumpió con aspereza—;comanda un ejército de hombres armados. Cualquiera no sirve para ello.

—Seguro que sólo desea apoderarse del feudo de mi padre, sabe muy bien que a su muerte se adueñará de todo cuanto me pertenece. Está claro que no posee más que lo que ha ganado segando vidas, no es más que el hijo segundo de un armador.

Naruto la alzó dejándola con brusquedad sobre el jergón y se agachó para avivar el fuego de espaldas a ella. Hinata comprendió que lo había insultado con su encendido discurso contra su futuro esposo; ya que él también era un soldado.

—naruto, lo lamento…

—¿Lo lamentas? —giró hacia ella con una mirada peligrosa—. ¿Qué sabes tú del mundo real? Entérate, yo también soy uno de esos hombres despreciables que lucha por dinero. Harías bien en cerrar la boca y no emitir juicios tan a la ligera.

Ella saltó del jergón y se agachó junto a él, pero naruto giró el rostro molesto.

—Por favor —rogó apoyando la frente en su hombro—. naruto, por favor, no te enfades conmigo. No lo soporto.

Él se puso en pie y hinata lo secundó abrazándolo con fuerza; naruto por fin exhaló un suspiro de rendición y la abrazó también. Sabía que estaban iniciando un juego muy peligroso, aún así le alzó el rostro y la besó con codicia. Cuando sintió los brazos de hinata alrededor de su cuello, sus manos comenzaron un lento recorrido desde el talle para apoderarse de sus pechos. Ella gimió en su boca y en lugar de apartarse, se pegó mucho más a él.

La alzó en volandas para llevarla hasta el jergón. Se tumbó junto a ella y, sin dejar de besarla, le acarició la espalda y las nalgas por encima de la camisa. Hinata tembló al notar su erección en el muslo y le alzó el rostro con ambas manos para poder verle los ojos. Estaban tan juntos que podía sentir sobre su pecho el martilleó del corazón de naruto.

—Debemos parar ahora que aún estamos a tiempo —advirtió él rozándole la mejilla con los labios—. ¿No has pensado en cómo reaccionará tu futuro esposo si descubre que has pertenecido a otro hombre?

—No creo que se de cuenta. Sé que la mayoría de los hombres toman a las mujeres haciendo uso de la fuerza.

Él la miró durante un momento y la acarició por debajo de la camisa.

—¿Estás segura de lo que dices? —preguntó con voz muy cálida.

Su mano recorrió su costado sin apenas rozarla, para atenazarle por sorpresa uno de sus senos. Hinata cerró los ojos y se arqueó hacia él. Naruto la incorporó por los hombros devorándola con una mirada ardiente.

—Vas a regalarme algo que pertenece a otro hombre.

—No voy a regalarte nada, soldado —dijo acariciando su pecho con deseo, él vio en sus ojos una firme determinación—. Jamás podré decidir por mi misma, porque el resto de mi vida le pertenece a él. Pero este momento es sólo mío. Por primera y única vez soy yo quien decide —se inclinó para lamerle con delicadeza la base del cuello—. Y quiero que tú seas mi regalo.

Sus palabras fueron para naruto como un aguijonazo. De un tirón le sacó la camisa por la cabeza y la tumbó de nuevo. El cuerpo desnudo de hinata brillaba como alabastro apenas iluminado por la luz amarillenta del fuego. Lo recorrió con los ojos deslizando las manos sobre ella; sus pezones se endurecieron al contacto de sus dedos ásperos y él la sintió temblar. Se inclinó sobre su boca y la exploró con exquisita lentitud. Jugó con su lengua y la dejó jugar. Le tomó la mano y la introdujo entre sus calzas para colocarla sobre su miembro erecto; hinata, lejos de amedrentarse, lo acarició con deleite al sentirlo latir entre sus dedos, vibrante, cálido, poderoso…

Naruto se deshizo de las calzas sin dejar de besarla en la boca, el cuello, los senos. Saboreó, la torturó con los dientes, lamió a placer hasta que la oyó gemir. Sus labios marcaron un camino ardiente a través de su estómago y su vientre para hundirle la lengua entre los muslos, espoleado por sus gemidos y súplicas.

—¡Dios! Eres capaz de embriagar a un hombre —susurró incorporándose sobre ella—, como vino caliente endulzado con miel.

Ella le tomó el rostro entre las manos y entrecerró los ojos cuando él se abrió camino dentro de ella con un envite lento, muy lento. Y fue tanto el deseo que se arqueó en busca de él, más allá del dolor. Lo recibió codiciosa y cuando sus caderas comenzaron a moverse acompasadas, clavó las uñas en su espalda. Suplicó que no parara nunca, que ahondara sin miedo para sumergirse juntos en océano de placer infinito.

Naruto, tenso como un arco, exhaló un bramido ronco y se dejó caer sobre ella. Hinata lo rodeó con los brazos, feliz, orgullosa de haber descubierto de su mano los secretos del éxtasis. Cuando él notó que aminoraba el ritmo de su corazón, se tendió de lado para cobijarla entre sus brazos. Durante largo rato permanecieron abrazados y en silencio.

—Creía que los hombres eran criaturas crueles y malvadas. Estaba en un error—confesó hinata apretando la mejilla contra su pecho—. He crecido sin cariño ni muestras de afecto, pero tú me has hecho sentir tan valiosa que desde ahora podré vivir sin una sola caricia hasta el día de mi muerte.

Naruto sonrió y la besó en el pelo sin decir ni una palabra.

* * *

Horas después, una vez abandonado el bosque, cabalgaron por el sendero hasta tomar el camino de acceso al castillo. Ya se veía la fortaleza; hinata mantuvo la espalda erguida, sabía que aquella había sido su última aventura. La libertad tocaba a su fin y era hora de aceptar su destino con dignidad.

—¿Crees en el amor? —preguntó girando el rostro hacia naruto.

—Creo en él porque lo he visto —la miró de soslayo y sonrió al ver su cara de sorpresa—. Mi padre hace casi treinta años viajó hasta la niebla, una normanda lo embrujó y desde entonces los dos se aman como el primer día.

—Pensaba que era pura fantasía de los trovadores —añadió sin dejar de mirar al frente—. Pero ahora sé que el amor puede llegar en tromba, como una tormenta de verano.

Naruto rió por lo bajo. Ella, pese a todo, sonrió también. ¿Qué podía esperar de un soldado tan experimentado?, para él sólo había sido una conquista más.

Pero la sonrisa se le heló en el rostro en cuanto vio a varios hombres a caballo descendiendo la ladera.

—Vete, naruto —rogó preocupada—. Son los hombres de mi padre.

—Yo no huyo de nadie.

—Por favor —imploró girando grupa para detenerle el paso—. No eres más que un soldado, si te ven conmigo mi padre te mandará azotar.

Él dudó un momento, y sin importarle que pudieran ser vistos por los jinetes que se aproximaban, acercó el caballo a su yegua para tomarla por la nuca y besarla con furia.

—Te querré hasta el día de mi muerte —susurró hinata sobre su boca—. No dejaré de hacerlo nunca.

No le importó que él no mencionara sus sentimientos; incluso prefirió que no sintiera lo mismo que ella. Naruto alzó la cabeza con un suspiro y le acarició la mejilla con un brillo de orgullo en la mirada.

—Tu futuro esposo es un hombre afortunado —ella cerró los ojos con inmenso dolor—. Has ante puesto la lealtad y el deber a tus propios sentimientos, en eso consistela verdadera nobleza.

—Júrame que intentarás ser feliz —él apoyó la frente en la de ella—; si sé que tu lo eres, yo lo seré también. Y ahora, por favor, date prisa; los hombres de mi padre se acercan.

Naruto le tomó la mano derecha y, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, uno a uno le besó los cuatro nudillos.

—El resto de mí será suyo —susurró apretando sus dedos con fuerza—, pero esta mano es tuya. Nadie volverá a besarla.

Él asintió con la cabeza, giró grupa y clavando espuelas se alejó al galope.

Naruto bajó la cabeza apretando los ojos para contener las lágrimas y azuzó a la yegua en dirección contraria.

No tardó en encontrarse con los soldados. Era Hanabi, la maestra de armas, quien encabezaba el grupo. A Eleonora le dio un vuelco el corazón al ver el semblante afligido del fiel amigo y consejero de su padre.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó intuyendo que algo grave ocurría—. ¿Ha sido asaltado el castillo?

Hanabi negó con amargura e inclinó la cabeza en señal de sumisión; todos los jinetes secundaron el gesto.

—Hyuga hinata —ella se echó a temblar al oír el tratamiento—, mi señor…tu padre… ha muerto.

* * *

En cuanto franqueo la puerta del castillo, descabalgó de un salto y corrió a la sala de armas seguida por su aya. Pero al darse de bruces con el catafalco, le flaquearon las piernas y cayó de rodillas ante el cuerpo de su padre ya sin vida. se apresuró a ayudarla a alzarse de nuevo, no era momento de mostrar debilidad ante los hombres. Como dueña y señora, su condición la obligaba a mostrarse valerosa.

Hinata se aproximó con lentitud. Habían vestido su cuerpo con la sobrevesta blanca de caballero; y con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho, yacía con un semblante que irradiaba paz. Como si acabara de contemplar el rostro de las dos personas que más amaba.

Se sintió mezquina por no ser capaz de derramar una lágrima mientras le acariciaba la frente y las manos tan frías. Con un dedo extrajo el cordón que siempre vio colgar de su cuello. Acababa en una pequeña bolsa de fieltro a modo de relicario; imaginó que contendría un mechón de los cabellos de su madre.

Lo tomó entre los dedos y al descubrir su contenido ya no pudo contener el llanto. Lloró con amargura por ella, por su padre; por tanto tiempo malgastado.

Lo que Hiashi hyuga custodió durante años pegado a su pecho no fue el cabello de la esposa muerta, sino un diente de leche de la hija a la que debió querer más que a un tesoro sin saber cómo mostrarle su cariño.

Mako la dejó llorar y cuando la vio más calmada le tomó la mano.

—Su corazón estaba cansado —le explicó en voz baja—. Hace años que él lo sabía. Mandó llamar a médicos de Bolonia y Padua, pero todos coincidieron en que poco se podía hacer.

—¿Por qué no me dijo nada?

—Para evitarte preocupaciones, no estaba en tu mano la solución. ¿Entiendes ahora por qué insistía tanto en casarte cuanto antes?

Hinata asintió entre sollozos. De haberlo sabido… pero ya era tarde.

—Señora —ella trató de protestar, entre ellas sobraban los tratamientos. Pero mako se mantuvo firme—, es hora de permitir que los siervos le muestren sus respetos.

El aya sonrió con tristeza al ver que hinata no se esforzaba en disimular su cara de asombro.

—¿De qué te extrañas? —preguntó con cariño, no era momento de reproches—.Tu padre era un hombre muy querido. Los campesinos esperan desde hace horas para despedirse de él.

—Siempre creí que era un hombre sin piedad —reconoció con un hilo de voz.—Actuó muchas veces con mano firme, pero fue el hombre más justo, compasivo y generoso que he conocido. Será recordado durante años.

Durante las horas siguientes, hinata escuchó compungida las palabras de admiración hacia su padre de cientos de pobladores del feudo que acudieron a mostrarle sus condolencias y afecto.

* * *

Al amanecer, cuando por fin se quedó a solas, convino con Hanabi que debido al calor estival, no debía postergarse el sepelio.

—Señora —aventuró con cautela el maestro de armas—, las circunstancias demandan que vuestros esponsales se celebren cuanto antes.

Ella asintió con la mirada perdida, la fortaleza en manos de una mujer era un enclave vulnerable. Y de aplazar la unión con el hombre convenido, tal vez los Visconti optaran por conceder el feudo a otro noble; con lo que ella se vería obligada a abandonar sus tierras con las manos vacías.

—Dispone que parta el alardo hacia el Véneto con el aviso para los namikaze —ordenó—. La situación es delicada, no guardaremos el tiempo de duelo. Pero dadas las circunstancias, que no se celebren torneos ni justas. Tan sólo un banquete para agasajar al cortejo de mi futuro esposo —hizo una pausa y miró a hanabi—. ¿Permaneceréis conmigo ahora que mi padre ya no está?

—Por supuesto, su padre así lo acordó cuando se selló el pacto de tu matrimonio. No se moverá nadie de aquí, continuaremos al servicio del nuevo señor.

Su padre fue un verdadero noble, dejó todo atado para que los hombres que le habían servido en vida no quedaran desamparados a la hora de su muerte.—Creía que estaba lleno de crueldad —se excusó dolida—; mató a muchos hombres.

—¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué se enfrentara al enemigo con discursos amables? Hizo cuando pudo para defender su vida y la de todos nosotros —le explicó hanabi—. En la guerra sólo hay cuatro palabras: hacha, arco, lanza y espada; y un único fin, matar para evitar la propia muerte.

—Fui injusta con él, hanabi —comentó mirando el cuerpo yacente.

—No te tortures, señora. Y ahora, debéis cumplir con vuestra obligación. Con un gesto le indicó que lo siguiera y hinata lo acompañó hasta los aposentos de su padre. El maestro de armas extrajo de un arcón un par de libros y los depositó sobre una mesilla de caballete.

—su libro familiar —le explicó tendiéndole el más grande de los dos—; él nunca quiso que los amanuenses se hicieran cargo de las inscripciones. Y ahora son los quien debe anotar el día de su muerte de puño y letra.

Hinata desasió el cierre de latón y pasó las gruesas páginas de vitela del viejo volumen. En ellas se detallaban todos los nacimientos y muertes de varias generaciones hyuga. Al llegar a la última hoja escrita, tomó la pluma y anotó con mano firme el fallecimiento de su padre, justo debajo del nombre de su hermano neji, muerto a la edad de dos años. Sopló para secar la tinta y lo hizo a un lado para centrarse en el libro más pequeño.

Tras ojear las primeras páginas, dedujo que se trataba de una especie de diario de campaña. Pero al llegar a la mitad le temblaron las manos. Cada anotación estaba dirigida a ella con el encabezado de «hime». Descubrió con lágrimas en los ojos que le relataba sólo a ella los detalles de cada batalla, y consignaba cada baja y el número de heridos. «Amada hija», y hacía constar las ganancias obtenidas con las ventas del chianti, las cantidades abonadas a Roberto di

Namikaze, el armador, y los carretero y le relataba cada cosecha y los diezmos recibidos. Fue su extraña manera de amarla en secreto, viviendo por y para ella con la ilusión de legarle un feudo próspero.

—¿Sabíais todo esto? —preguntó apartándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—Sí.

—Pero ¿por qué me apartó de su lado? —preguntó sin entender.

—Con la muerte de vuestra madre y el pequeño neji, quiso morir también.

—¿Tanto la quería?

—Más que eso —sonrió hanabi; hinata se sintió mezquina—. Pudo haber contraído nuevas nupcias, desde entonces fue incapaz de mirar a otra mujer. Sólo vivió por ti, pero tuvo miedo; alejándoos de él se protegía a sí mismo. No le consideréis cobarde por ello.

—No necesitaba riqueza, me habría conformado con un poco de afecto —murmuró.

Los ojos de hinata se llenaron de lágrimas; comprendió que lo hizo porque sabía que si se permitía amarla como a su madre y su hermano, no habría sido capaz de soportar su pérdida.

—Queda un asunto pendiente que debéis decidir —indicó Hanabi—. El escultor espera órdenes. Lo usual en un caballero es que lo acompañe un león como símbolo de coraje.

Hinata no había reparado en ello, por suerte contaba con la ayuda del maestro de armas. Él sí había pensado en la escultura que debía coronar el sepulcro para la posteridad.

—Aseguraos de que la efigie sea fidedigna —ordenó con firmeza—. En lugar del guantelete de guerra, deseo que lo esculpan con su guante cetrero. Y en su mano un halcón, la más fiel, valiente y noble de las aves.

Hacía ya dos semanas que hyuga hinata descansaba en su sepultura, junto a la de su esposa y su único hijo varón. Hinata alzó la vista y sonrió; a través de los vitrales de ojiva se filtraba la luz de la mañana. Los sepulcros parecían bañados por reflejos de mil colores. Su padre encargó a los mejores plomeros en la decoración de la capilla; no quiso que su esposa reposara para siempre entre lóbrega penumbra.

Tendría que hablar con hanabi y con el escultor para que no se demorara en tener lista la estatua de la losa definitiva. Pero no era ese el momento, habría tiempo para ello. Era el día de sus esponsales; debía desterrar las ideas tristes porque empezaba una nueva vida.

Al amanecer, desde sus aposentos observó sin ser vista cómo se aproximaba a la fortaleza la comitiva llegada desde Venecia. Un montón de hombres de armas, seguidos de palafrenes y bestias de carga. Pero no prestó demasiada atención; aquél enlace no era más que una unión convenida. Y luchaba cada noche con sus recuerdos para olvidar a aquél soldado que la hizo feliz como nadie, porque ahora le debía fidelidad a otro hombre.

Aún no conocía a Guido di Salvani. Pese a las advertencias y ruegos de mako, se negó a verle hasta el momento de los esponsales. Necesitaba pasar su última mañana en soledad con la única compañía de sus recuerdos y de nadie más.

No quiso hacer una entrada triunfal en el templo, aunque por respeto se dejó engalanar con las mejores sedas y permitió que le trenzaran el cabello con sartas de perlas. Entraría la primera y sola, ya que no tenía a su padre para acompañarla. Sola estaba, pues a solas debía esperar. Tras una última mirada a los sepulcros, atravesó la nave vacía y se colocó frente al altar aguardando la llegada del veneciano. Poco después llegó el padre prior y se colocó frente a ella. Ambos aguardaron en silencio, hinata con la mirada perdida en las losas del suelo. Pronto empezaron a oírse pasos y voces. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando notó una imponente presencia junto a ella y cerró los ojos. El desconocido le tomó la mano derecha, ella trató de evitarlo pero le fue imposible. El prior comenzó las frases rituales pero ella no escuchaba ni una palabra, solo quería escapar de la mano que le aferraba la suya con tanta fuerza. Y cuando él se la llevó hasta la boca, hinata apretó los ojos y mantuvo el brazo rígido hasta que le dolió.

—La unión de hinata hyuga, señora de… —creyó oír.

Dolor, muchísimo dolor. Sintió un latigazo en el corazón al notar en su piel los labios de aquél hombre. Pero se quedó sin respiración cuando el que estaba a punto de convertirse en su esposo depositó un suave beso en cada uno de sus cuatro nudillos.

—…con namikaze uzumaki naruto, hijo de minato namikaze… —decía en ese momento el sacerdotista.

Hinata giró la cabeza de golpe. El veneciano le sostuvo la mirada, poco a poco esbozó una sonrisa y… le guiñó un ojo.

—¿uzumaki naruto…? —siseó confundida—. ¿Qué significa esto?

—¿Tú qué crees? —imitó su tono sibilante.

—Me engañaste —le espetó en voz baja a punto de estallar, ante la aturdida mirada—, jugaste conmigo.

—¿Quién jugó con quién? —preguntó inclinándose sobre ella con una mirada tan turbulenta que hinata se hizo atrás.

Ella le clavó las uñas en la mano que aún permanecía unida a la suya mirándolo fijamente, pero no pudo evitar perderse en el hechizo de sus ojos claros y, con un suspiro profundo, se llevó los nudillos de él a su propia mejilla. naruto sonrió como un felino satisfecho. Hinata, con una tímida sonrisa, agradeció el engaño en silencio; puesto que gracias a sus artimañas, amaba hasta el delirio del hombre con el que iba a unir su vida. Con un movimiento de cabeza indicó al prior que continuara con la ceremonia.

—Alto —naruto alzó la mano con ademán autoritario—. Antes, hyuga hinata y yo debemos aclarar unas cuantas cosas.

Bastó una mirada de naruto para que un par de soldados se pusieran en guardia en la puerta que comunicaba con el claustro. Hinata, con los ojos muy abiertos, lo vio desaparecer. Por su parte, el prior no se arriesgó a abrir la boca.

Se alzó las faldas y corrió tras él. En el exterior, la esperaba sentado en un banco con la espalda apoyada en el fuste de una columna.

—Ya tienes ante ti al miserable hijo de un armador, el mezquino que ofrece su espada por unas monedas —dijo con una calma cargada de ironía—. Sí, ese arrogante veneciano que sólo pretende arrebatarte tus posesiones.

—¡Dios! —exclamó tapándose la cara con ambas manos—. No imaginas lo estúpida que he sido.

—Pues, ya que lo mencionas…

Hinata alzó la cabeza atónita; esperaba una actitud comprensiva y amable.

¿Esa era toda su caballerosidad? Entornó los ojos y se abalanzó sobre él con los puños apretados.

—Podrías mostrarte algo más cortés —masculló a una pulgada de su cara con una mirada encendida.

Naruto la agarró por la cintura haciéndola caer de bruces sobre él.

—Al parecer aquella abadesa y sus amiguitas no acabaron de domesticarte.

La dejó forcejear con una mirada capaz de asustar a muchos hombres; a hinata, desde luego no.

—Este matrimonio va a ser mucho más divertido de lo que imaginaba —rió mientras ella lo asaetaba con la mirada—; voy a entretenerme mucho tratando de domar a una gata salvaje.

Él le mordisqueó el cuello; bastó el calor de su boca.

—Quiero que te quede claro; estoy harto de jugarme la vida —Hinata lo escuchaba muy quieta—. Acepté la decisión de mi padre porque siempre he querido legar a mis hijos algo más perdurable que unas cuantas naves amarradas en la dársena del Gran Canal —le tomó el rostro y ella, conmovida, se aferró a sus manos—. A partir de ahora sólo lucharé para defenderte a ti y lo que es tuyo.

—Es todo tuyo, naruto —le corrigió con ternura.

—En el futuro pertenecerá a mis hijos. No quiero nada para mí.

Hinata le rodeó el cuello y apoyó la frente en la suya.

—Mi padre sabía lo que hacía; no pudo elegir a un hombre más digno de sucederle —una lágrima le resbaló mejilla abajo—. No sólo he sido injusta contigo, también lo fui con él.

—No sabes casi nada de la vida, hime —la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos—. Y acabas de descubrir que la maldad en ocasiones sólo existe en los ojos de quien mira sin ver. El hombre nace con mano diestra y siniestra; todos tenemos un lado oscuro que debe convivir con nuestro lado amable.

En ese momento el prior asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

—Hemm… mi señor…

—¡Como alguien se atreva a interrumpirnos lo parto en dos! —bramó naruto con una mirada fiera.

El sacerdotista comprendió al instante que su nuevo señor era un hombre de carácter y desapareció sin hacer ruido.

—Lo ideal —Naruto bajó la voz para dirigirse a ella— es que nuestros dos semblantes, nítido y tenebroso, convivan en perfecto equilibrio. ¿Ves esta mano? —ella se la tomó para besarle la palma callosa—. Es capaz de matar a golpe de espada, pero también sabe ofrecer consuelo, amistad —bajó la voz y se acercó a su oído—, y a veces placer.

Naruto rió al comprobar que se había ruborizado y ella sonrió por fin.

—Mi padre me quería, naruto —confesó al recordarle; él asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Le conociste?

—Por supuesto —ella puso cara de sorpresa—. No pensarás que iba a tomar por esposa a una desconocida. Tu padre me comentó que tenías la cabeza llena de ideas absurdas; si me presentaba ante ti, el odio te habría impedido conocerme de verdad.

Llegamos a un acuerdo; él accedió a pasar por alto tus escapadas cuando le juré que te protegería con mi vida. Siempre has salido escoltada sin saberlo.

—Le juzgue injustamente, no me lo perdonaré mientras viva.

—Todos cometemos errores —añadió acariciando su mejilla—. Si fuéramos perfectos, llevaríamos un par de alas blancas.

—¿Aún estás dispuesto a casarte con una criatura imprudente como yo?

Naruto se inclinó sobre su hombro y le acarició la espalda.

—No veo que luzcas un par de alitas negras —ambos se echaron a reír—. Hice una promesa ¿recuerdas? —musitó agarrándola por la nuca—. Para ser feliz te necesito

a ti.

—El mundo está lleno de mujeres sensatas…—Aguardó sin respirar a que él hablara, dispuesta…a estrangularlo.

Naruto, en silencio, observó encantado el brillo de celos que destellaba en sus ojos perlas.

—¿Por qué yo? —insistió.

—Porque a veces el amor cae en tromba como una tormenta —confesó; a Hinata el corazón le dio un vuelco al oír sus propias palabras en boca de él—. Y a mí me caló por entero.

—¿No vas a besarme? —casi era una súplica.

—¿Tú no sabes?

—Me enseñó un soldado —susurró con una sonrisa cómplice.

—Entonces, ¿a qué esperas?

Hinata se aferró con fuerza a sus hombros y su boca supo decirle sin palabras cuanto amor por él atesoraba su corazón. Cuando trató de separarse, naruto se lo impidió atraiéndola con fuerza.

—Amor mío… —murmuró ella entre beso y beso—, el sacerdotista… y los invitados…

—Que esperen.

Naruto se apoderó de sus labios con una pasión tan intensa que la sintió temblar entre sus brazos. El resto del mundo podía esperar.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Me base en la novela de Olivia Ardey espero que les gusten


End file.
